A Short Guide to Astral Beings
Goblins Goblins are small, curious, and annoying astral beings. Goblins are friendly and mean well, but can be troublesome and really hard to be around. Goblins can become trolls upon entering a Domain. Always be kind to Goblins you encounter. Trolls Trolls are huge black, spiky haired, red eyed beasts. Trolls are dangerous, strong creatures that will kill you without a second thought. Unless you are experienced at fighting astrally it is advised you avoid Trolls. If you befriended a Goblin that then became a Troll, that Goblin will still be your friend. When a Goblin becomes a Troll, the Goblin's memory stays intact and will remember you. This is why you should always be friendly toward Goblins. Nightmares Nightmares are black, spiky, red eyed creatures, with skin as hard as stone. They are surprisingly easy to defeat in combat. Nightmares are only slightly harder to defeat in a battle than a Goblin, and are much weaker than a Troll. However, Nightmares are normally in packs and will attack when least expected. Nightmares are normally encountered at Portal openings. They can take on elements in order to become more menacing, normally taking on an element native to the Domain they reside in. Crystal Beasts Big jade colored Trolls made of Crystal. These beasts are just as deadly as a Troll but with skin ten times as hard as a Nightmare. Crystal Beasts are some of the strongest astral beings you could ever encounter. Luckily Crystal Beasts are rarely encountered outside of a Crystal Domain. Upperclass Spirits These beings are each very unique and are the creatures of legend, each creature so different from the last that one description doesn't do them justice. Called UES for short, these spirits are the hardest to combat. They normally do not just attack you, they have to be threatened, challenged, or be approached before they attack you. They stay hidden unless they have a reason not to be. They are normally nearby where you would encounter Nightmares but due to their stealth are normally undetected. These spirits are normally very wise and powerful, and can help you learn information about the Domain they reside in. Peace Dwellers Astral Beings that live in a dimension or domain in peace. These beings are normally either really weak or incredibly wise. Peace Dwellers will not fight unless provoked and normally avoid violence at all costs. Goblins and UES are common examples of Peace Dwellers. Peace Dwellers normally live in small dimensions away from more violent spirits. Some Peace Dwellers live in Domains but the reason for this is unknown due to the large number of violent and evil beings that live in and randomly appear within Domains. Guardians Astral Beings that exist to protect a Domain. Guardians can either be young and confident or old and wise. Guardians normally keep to themselves and only go into action when runners, shadows, or reapers enter a Domain. Runners Human astral travelers within a Domain who are not the High Controller. Shadows Astral Beings that wish to destroy or take control of a Domain. Shadows normally control armies of Reapers to do their bidding. Reapers Manifestations of fear within a Domain. Reapers are as strong as Nightmares to those who don't fear them. To those who do fear Reapers, they can be as strong as a Crystal Beast. Reapers normally manifest into the fears of the High Controller or Domain Keeper. Xrafstars Xrafstars are giants as big as a mountain that can devour souls. They live in Duzakh, Ahriman's Realm of darkness. Xrafstars are stronger and bigger than any Crystal Beast. Ahriman sends groups of his Xrafstars to our world, shrouded in darkness which makes them harder to sense, in order to spread his darkness across the physical plane. Ahura Mazda Ahura Mazda is an omnipotent spirit of wisdom and light. There is only one Ahura Mazda. He is a UES who is so powerful that he is ranked Unstoppable. It is believed that he could be possible for him to be killed by his twin brother. Ahriman Ahriman is the spirit of darkness, death, and destruction as well as the twin brother of Ahura Mazda. There is only one Ahriman, he is a UES who is so powerful he is ranked Unstoppable. It is believed that it may be possible for him to be killed by his twin brother. Category:Ap Category:Domain Related Category:Supernatural Beings